Suiken
Introduction Suiken is one of the Four Arch Generals of Menou, who commands his own personal troops. He is known as "Suiken the Stormy Seas", due to his unique art "Soul of Suijin" he is able to tap and use the power of one the five enforcers of Founding Emperor Kaishi, for which he is the successor of Suijin power. He is currently stationed to guard the border between Dressrosa against the possible attack by Kaido and Big Mom, alongside with his fellow Arch General Fūgetsu. Background Suiken was born in the Kingdom of Menou of his mother out of what she described as a drunken mistake, hence how he received his name. In his childhood he was constantly beaten by her for almost anything at somepoint before his father also waked out on them. At some point workers and Takara the Queen appeared at his home after hearing from neighbors. He was protected from his mother while Takara argued with his mother. He blurted out that he deserved the abuse as he was being bad. He was the taken to Takara's house the orphanage. While at the orphanage he met Chitsujo who was visiting one day and while talking to him, Chitsujo told him that his name an also mean "water sword." Suiken decided that he wanted to then join the Royal Army. While he served in the Royal Army he studied swordsmanship under Kanja. the saint warrior of patience, to repay Chitsujo for that day. It is later discovered that he has inherited the soul of Suijin. Appearance A red-eyed man with teal hair wearing a black and blue military blazer. He carries a katana strapped on his hip. Personality He is the type of person that likes to be praised for the work that he does for other people and will mention that you should praise him. Five World War: One Piece Campaign Relationships Menou Chitsujo Suiken is very loyal to his king and holds him high regard. Takara Troops Alliance Acts Of Order Powers and Abilities As one of the Four Arch Generals, Suiken holds authority over the army of Menou. Suiken is also a very powerful individual in his own right, as an Arch General he bridges the gap between the Seven Saint Warriors and the officers of Menou. His king Chitsujo holds his power in high regards, as he was confident he (along with Fūgetsu) to hold of an possible attack from Kaido or Big Mom, stating that their powers were best against naval warfare. Even Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the Acts Of Orders, could tell he and Fūgetsu were quite powerful. He was even able to defeat one of the Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates, Charlotte Cracker without getting any injuries. Having trained under the Seven Saint Warrior Kanja, the strongest swordsmen in Menou, Suiken is a master in the art of swordsmanship, even being held as the second strongest swordsmen in Menou, (just under his master). In his past he was even able to defeat a powerful bandit from the "No-Man Lands" who came to Menou. Master Tactician: As a Arch General, Suiken is a very skilled tactician, able to devise strategies and tactics for himself and his troops. Master Swordsmanship: As Suiken is very prominent master swordsman, having being tutored under his master Kanja, one of the Seven Saint Warriors and the strongest swordsmen in Menou, his skills. His katana's name in Kyūryū (rapid flow or torrent). Vanishing Walk Expert: Suiken has shown to have expertise with this technique, as he was able to quickly to draw his sword against Naruto Uzamaki without either Naruto or the other Acts Of Order noticing him, shocking him with his speed. Immense Reiki Power: As a Arch General, Suiken has an immense amount of Reiki energy. When he raises his Reiki, a blue aura surrounds him and his eyes turn competely blue. When enraged, his power increases greatly. Art Soul of Suijin: Suiken has a very unique Art. An Art that allowed him to tap into his soul and access the power of Suijin, one of the five elite warriors of Chitsujo and Konton's father, Kaishi. This is known as Soul of Suijin, and it gives Suiken all of Suijin's powers. As benefiting of his title the Stormy Seas, Suiken is water manipulation user and has shown to have master control over his power. He is even able to manipulate the seas, even able having it to move a ship at greater speed. * Drizzle: * Big Wave Slash: * Ocean Cannon: * Read Dragon: * Fidel Wave Slash: Trivia Category:Watcher's Race Category:Immense Power Category:Swordsmen Category:Menou Category:Male Category:Keen Intellect Category:Arch Generals Category:Five World War Series Category:Commander Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Pirate